


Let me love you (Gundam Wing Fanart/Where my Demons hide Art)

by Diana_Lua



Series: Where my demons hide [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua
Summary: Fanart from Where my demons hide - chapter 8 - Flying last scene1x2, Heero e DuoTechnique: High contrast + hatching





	Let me love you (Gundam Wing Fanart/Where my Demons hide Art)

 

**The art's description in the text:**

_"I gently pushed him backward until he was lying prone on the mattress and finished removing his pants. I positioned myself between his lean legs, sitting on the balls of my feet as I took hold of his slim hips to pull his body until he was straddling my waist. This new positioning of our bodies, with his hips over my thighs, granted him some measure of leverage over the mattress that made his abs tense. Slowly I shifted my hand to slide along the strong muscle beneath the velvet skin, feeling the strength within. His left hand grasped at my tights, as he hissed in pleasure. There was a sharp, stinging sensation as his claws began to dig into flesh, which I really didn’t care. I had never beheld such a vision of perfection as Duo presented me at that moment, as he gazed back up at me with an unreadable expression. His dazzling amethyst eyes were clouded in an inscrutable mix of emotion. A light blush had risen to color his cheeks as his breath came in short, soft puffs of air. He was the very definition of exquisite and I was completely lost. The sharp tang of his scent, reminding me of fire and brimstone, the savory and comforting smell of cloves and cinnamon, the feeling of his skin, the warmth of his body, I wanted to have all those sensations permanently burned into my memory, as if engraved by fire. Carefully I brought his left leg up to my shoulder, so I could nip and kiss at his ankle, my lips traveling along his calf, toward the side of his knee. His wings were spread to their full and brilliant glory, the lustrous, dark feathers glistering softly in the light from the hearth as they dipped down beyond the edge of the mattress. Experimentally, I gently bit the side of his leg, causing him to let out a small gasp of surprise as he squirmed and shifted, struggling to remain still as he shivered at the sensation, toes curling in what I could only assume was pleasure."_

 

To see the full scene go to: [chapter 8 - Flying](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11971107/12/Where-my-demons-hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart from my fanfic [Where my demons hide](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11971107/1/Where-my-demons-hide) last scene from [chapter 8 - Flying](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11971107/12/Where-my-demons-hide) .  
> Still, have a bit of little work to do... ^_^


End file.
